Dulce Culpabilidad
by xXLovelyRose95Xx
Summary: "Esta así por tu culpa" su mente siempre le recordaba. "Esta con ella solo por lástima" todos a su alrededor comentaban. Sonamy. Lemon cerca del final. [FIC CANCELADO]
1. Prólogo

Aproximadamente, **hace de mitad de Marzo del año pasado** que tengo esta idea guardada en un Blog de Notas. Iba a dibujarlo y hacerlo cómic pero luego quedo todo en la nada hasta ahora. No estoy segura si sera algo corto de dos capítulos como tenía originalmente planeado o tal vez haga algo un poco más extenso.

Sin más que decir, disfruten y dejen su review. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

 **Pareja:** Sonamy.

 **Clasificación:** M / Hurt-Comfort / Lemon / Universo!Sonic Games/ Canon-Divergencia.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo :**_

Dos años han pasado desde aquel suceso. Todo sucedió por no haberla escuchado.

Si tan solo me hubiera detenido un momento a prestarle aunque sea un segundo de atención….o simplemente, si hubiera pensado mejor en lo que decía.

 _"Ya me tienes harto Amy, ¿no hay un día que no estés atrás mio?. ¡Eres insoportable, ya déjame solo!"_ Le había gritado sin siquiera mirarla.

Había tenido un mal día, el peor de toda mi vida, realmente quería estar solo y elegí el peor momento para eso.

Ella se fue, llorando supongo, no se molesto en contestarme. Me merecía un buen golpe con su martillo más grande…pero no. Solo la escuche alejarse corriendo.

Suspire y seguí mi camino en las oscuras calles de Station Square. ¿Por qué no había ni una gota de luz?. No lo sabía, ni me importaba en ese momento, solo quería recostarme y olvidar el horrible día que estaba teniendo.

 _"Mañana hablare con ella"_ pensé ingenuamente suponiendo que todo estaría bien…que todo sería como siempre.

Una disculpa con mi mejor sonrisa, tal vez una rosa o una propuesta a salir con ella a alguna "citar", y luego volver a nuestra rutina de huir y ser perseguido.

Eggman apareció de la nada, estaba algo mal herido con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo. Orbot y Cubor no estaban en su mejor estado tampoco.

Grito mi nombre, aparentemente me había estado buscando. Lo mire, fue la primera vez que veía su rostro con tanto pánico y temor.

Lo más rápido que pudo me explico que uno de sus robots se había salido de control y había intentado asesinarlo.

No me sorprendí, no era la primera ni la segunda o la tercera vez que uno de sus planes se volvía en su contra.

 _"…su misión es buscar las Chaos Emeralds…la señal del radar me trajo hasta aquí y…"_

Todo se detuvo a mi alrededor. _"¡… encontré una Chaos Emerald!"_ La voz de Amy resonó en mi mente.

Mi cara entro en pánico y susurre su nombre.

Un grito se escucha a un radio de seis cuadras de distancias. Era ella. Él la tenia.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas podían, tenía que llegar a tiempo antes de que algo pasara. Me maldije a mi mismo todo el camino.

Ella estaba ahí, frente a aquella maquina temblando de miedo. Su martillo destruido a un lado. Escondiendo tras su espalda la Chaos Emerald.

Tan solo tenia que correr uno metro más y la salvaría. Pero como dije antes…este sin duda había sido el peor día de mi vida.

La atravesó sin piedad justo en el vientre. Había llegado tarde. Por primera vez en mi vida…había llegado tarde a rescatar a alguien. A rescatarla a ella.

Lo último que recuerdo en ese momento era ver el cuerpo de Amy cayendo al suelo, temblando y escupiendo sangre de la boca…cubriendo todo a su alrededor de sangre.

* * *

Recobre la cordura después de destruir pieza por pieza aquel robot que la había herido. Vi todo a mi alrededor destruido y mis púas, que por alguna razón estaban oscuras, volver a su color original.

Tome a Amy entre mis brazos, su corazón latía pero en ese estado no iba a resistir mucho.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Todo esto había sido mi culpa, y solo mi culpa.

Eggman se me acerco y me ofreció su ayuda. Tenía un corazón en el fondo.

Fuimos hasta su laboratorio, espere sentado mientras lo veía intentar salvarle la vida con ayuda de sus robots.

Apoye los codos sobre las rodillas, mire mis manos, habían quedado cubiertas de sangre. Apreté los puños y cerré los ojos. Solo me quedaba esperar.

Las horas pasaron con mi mente gritándome que todo era mi culpa. Sentí unos pasos acercarse hasta mi, levante la mirada, era Eggman.

 _"Va a sobrevivir…_ _ **pero**_ _..."_ inhalo y exhalo profundamente " _…tendrá algunos problemas…deberá cuidarse en todo lo que haga y consuma…tomar medicinas…y sobre todo no esforzarse mucho, sobre todo en los primeros meses"._

No me importo, lo único que me importaba era que ella estaba viva.

" _ **Yo me encargare de cuidarla**_ ".


	2. Capitulo 1: Rutina

¡Gracias por el fav y los review realmente se los agradezco! C:.

 ** _Perdón si hay errores de ortografía, sinceramente Lengua y Literatura nunca fue lo mio XD._**

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Lean y disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Rutina**

* * *

 _06:45_

Se levantaba de la pequeña pero acogedora cama en la que dormía desde hacía dos años. Realizo unos estiramientos y se encamino al baño. Al principio dormía en el sofá, hasta que Amy le dio dos opciones, compartir su cama o preparar la pequeña habitación que usaba para almacenar las cosas que no usaba. Opto por aceptar la segunda, sabía que dormir con ella solo iba a causar problemas.

Ya era difícil controlarse cuando rozaba su cuerpo cada vez que le ofrecía su ayuda, fue mucho más difícil cuando una vez la encontró desnuda en el baño, estar con ella en la misma cama…rozando aquel pequeño cuerpo en desarrollo…sintiendo su suave aroma…escuchando su respiración…viendo subir y bajar aquellos pequeño y perfecto pecho…era algo con lo que no iba a poder luchar.

Se golpeo las mejillas para dejar de pensar en su amiga de cabello rosa, se cepillo los dientes y se lavo la cara para borrar cualquier rastro de sueño y cansancio.

* * *

 _7:00_

Sacudió suavemente el hombro de la eriza –Amy…hora del medicamento- susurro en voz baja. La joven se quejo bajo las sabanas. Se sentó mientras se refregaba los ojos. Un bostezo se escapo de sus labios.

Le entrego un vaso de agua cristalina y dos pastillas –Gracias…- la escucho murmurar. Una suave sonrisa se poso en el rostro de Sonic.

-Voy a tardar un poco más hoy…Tails necesita ayuda con el Tornado- dijo mientras la veía bajar las pastillas con el agua.-Volveré cerca de las 9:30.

Amy asintió respondiendo con un –Esta bien…-. Le devolvió el vaso ahora vació y se acostó nuevamente –Suerte.

* * *

 _9:40_

Las ventanas estaban abiertas, las sabanas y la ropa ya lavadas balanceándose con la brisa de verano...una suave esencia a flores proveniente del interior.

Nuevamente había estado haciendo los quehaceres de la casa sin su ayuda.

Suspiro en frustración, él le había insistido que esperara a que volviera de hacer su recorrido, pero ella nunca lo escuchaba. –No te ofendas Sonic…pero prefiero hacer esto sola…- ella tenia su modo de limpiar, y Sonic el suyo.

Ella le prestaba atención hasta el más mínimo detalle, sacando todo rastro de polvo todo los días. Él prestaba esa misma atención día por medio, a veces cada dos días.

Un par de risas se escucharon venir del interior. Cream y su pequeño chao Cheese estaban de visita.

Casi todos los días pasaban a visitarla, si no era a la mañana era por la tarde. Las únicas veces que la pequeña no pasaba de visitas, era cuando ella o su madre estaban enfermas.

-Buen día Señor Sonic.

* * *

 _11:00_

Caminaban hasta el almacén para buscar los ingredientes que necesitarían para la comida de hoy.

En su camino había una tienda de ropa de bebé, y dos de cada tres veces, Amy miraba la vidriera.

Él sabia…y ella también, supuso.

 _"…No se como sea su relación, ni me importa…pero si te advertiré algo…aunque la cures con las Chaos Emeralds…no sera cien por ciento seguro que ella quede en condiciones de llevar a cabo un embarazo…"._

Se maldijo en su interior, ese era uno de los dos deseos que Amy quería llegar a cumplir y por su culpa, ahora era prácticamente imposible.

* * *

 _12:36_

Habían terminado de comer, ahora se encontraban bajo uno de los árboles que rodeaba su casa. La eriza rosa pelaba una manzana mientras escuchaba a su compañero hablar sobre lo que había visto en sus horas ausentes.

Tiro una que otra broma sobre Eggman y Knuckles para hacerla reír, amaba oír su risa, más si el era el causante de ella.

* * *

 _13:00_

La eriza se iba a dormir un poco, alrededor de dos horas se levantaría para preparar alguna tarta o galletas.

Él se iría a correr unas horas y tal vez luego visitaría a Tails o Knuckles.

Por las dudas, cada tanto pasaba a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

 _15:40_

Observaba a su pequeño hermano haciendo los últimos arreglos al Tornado. Miro el reloj de pared y le aviso que ya era casi la hora. El joven zorro agarro un pañuelo para limpiarse las manos y fue a preparar algo de jugo para cuando llegaran sus visitas.

Últimamente Amy siempre iban con Cream a visitar a Tails y llevarle algo de comer. No se lo dijo directamente, pero le dio unas pistas para atar los cabos sueltos.

- **Esta preocupa** por su salud- le respondió la primera vez cuando le había preguntado sobre porque iban a visitarlo tan seguido.

-Sus mejillas tienen un **leve sonrojo** \- le susurro en unas de sus visitas al taller de Tails.

-Ella quería un poco de **tiempo a solas con él** \- le dijo luego de haberlo sacado a la fuerza para ir a comprar unos víveres que no necesitaban.

A Cream le gustaba Tails, y ella la estaba ayudando.

* * *

 _18:00_

Volvían a casa por un diferente recorrido.

Siempre la llevaba cargada en sus brazos por un camino diferente para mostrarle las cosas que descubría en sus carreras.

Luego de la tercera vez, comenzó a llevar una cámara. Se les había vuelto costumbre sacarse siempre una foto en el lugar que visitaban, aunque a Sonic le gustaba más sacarle fotos a ella sola sonriendo.

" _Algún día tal vez le diga lo hermosa que se ve entre las flores_ ".

* * *

 _20:00_

Amy le preparaba la cena, nuevamente chily dogs.

Habían discutido las primeras semanas que comenzaron a convivir, pero ella termino cediendo a cambio de que comiera, al menos, una ensalada junto.

Se sentaban uno frente al otro, hablando de diferentes cosas y mirando el televisor cada tanto.

La eriza no cenaba, en su lugar tomaba un té con tostadas cubiertas de mermelada.

-Mantener esta figura no es fácil- bromeo una vez.

-Realmente…no lo necesitas- le había respondido en voz baja. Ella no lo escucho, el ruido del televisor había acallado su voz, él lo prefirió así.

* * *

 _22:20_

Ella ya estaba acostada, él en cambio se encontraba en la sala mirando televisión recostado sobre el sofá.

No había nada en la televisión, otra vez.

Cambiaba de canal cada dos segundos, no había ni siquiera una película repetida que a él le gustara.

Suspiro en decepción, apago el aparato y se encamino hacia su cuarto.

Cuando llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Amy, se asomo lo más sigiloso que pudo para verificar que estuviera bien.

" _Respiración normal, tapada hasta los hombros con la sabana y hasta la cadera con el acolchado_ ".

-Buenas noches…Ames- sonrió, y retomo su camino.

Si seguía más tiempo observando su rostro…iba a terminar sobrepasando el límite que se había auto-establecido.

" _Es mejor si las cosas solo continúan así_ ".


End file.
